grand_theft_auto_v_dialoguefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael De Santa's Dialogue
Greeting pedestrians * Hey, pal. * Hey there, sweetheart. (if a pedestrian is female) * What‘s up, amigo? * Hey. (while wearing Epsilon robes) * Peace, brother. * Yeah, how are you? (if they reply kindly) * Hello, and how are ya? * Hey, buddy! What's up? * What's up, pal? * Hi. * Hey, bro. * Hey, man. * Peace, sister. Greeting a police officer * Hi, officer. * Hey, officer. * Well... hello, officer. * Hello, sir... I mean madam... I mean... whatever. (if the officer is female) Greeting a poor person or a gangster * Hey, take care of yourself. * Wassup, homie. Insulting * Hey, you! Really?! * You know what, you're one nasty fuck! * What exactly is wrong with you? * You make my skin crawl! * Fuck you! * Fuck off! * Remember, I'm a bad person! * You make me wanna puke! * Go fuck yourself! * Why don't you fuck off?! * Yeah, you! Fuck off! Now! * When I say you really suck, I mean you really suck! * You're really making my skin crawl! * Why are you still breathing?! * You suck! * You should get some help with that personality of yours! * You define everything that's wrong with this place! * Know what, you should see a doctor for that shit! * I just hope you have proper hygiene for yourself! * You know something, you're fucking pathetic! If insulted * Come on, then! * Ah crap. * Let's roll, fuckhead! * It's on! * Ah shit! * This ought to be interesting! Getting up after being hurt * Oh, man... ow! * Ah crap, that hurt! * Ow, man, that... Wow! * Arrgh, Jesus! * Ah, shit! Holding up a 24/7, LTD or Liquor Store * Stay calm and clean out your register! (pointing weapon) * No heroics! Just give me what's in the register! (pointing weapon) * Clean out that register now! (pointing weapon) * Give me whatever you got in the register! (pointing weapon) * Come on! Faster! (using weapon) * Hurry up! (using weapon) * I'm waiting! (using weapon) If a vending machine doesn't dispense an item * What?! * Okay, where the fuck is it? * Argh, you're stealing my fucking money! If a vehicle engine won't start * Come on! * Start up, you piece of shit! * Let's go! Fuck! * ARGH! FUCKING START! (if wanted) * COME ON! (if wanted) * NOT NOW! (if wanted) When stealing a car * Move! Move! Let's move! * Get the fuck out of here! * Sorry... but I need this! * Sorry, lady! Nothing personal. (when carjacking women) * Alright, let's go! * Move that sweet ass! (if wanted) * I'm gonna be using this car! * I hate to do this! While stealing a motorcycle * Gimme the fucking bike! (if wanted) * Get off that thing! * I need that bike! After a car crash * Hey, the car! * This was a nice car! * I liked this car! * Hey, you hit me! * I ain't got time to swap details, asshole! (if wanted) * You know how much this car costs?! * Hey, you selfish prick! * So you're gonna drive into me?! * You fuckin' idiot! * You fucking dick! * You fool! * I've seen some bad drivers, but you... whoo-hoo-ho! * I don't like this car! * Oh, you screwed up my car! When buying a drink * That one, please. * Hey, gimme another. After buying a soda * That's just what I needed! * That hit the spot! * That did the trick! * That was nice! When he has a near miss * You got lucky buddy! * Whoo! Too close! * Whoa! When a driver hits that jump * Ohh, baby you went off that thing! * Whoo! You hit that jump! During a shootout * Ain't the American Dream grand! * Yeah? Yeah?! * Ain't this a barrel of fun! * Uh huh?! What?! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?! * OK, let's go, people! * OK, let's do this thing! * FUCK THIS! * Yeah... I guess that settles that, MOTHERFUCKER! * SO KILL ME! * Yeah?! Yeah?! FUCKIN' YEAH?! * FUCK! YOU! * I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF! * Are we finished? * Come on, motherfuckers shoot me back! * Come on asshole! * Are we having fun now?! * Ain't this nice! * Come on, kill me! I need something to talk my shrink about! * I guess I'm not having a very good day! * I guess this is how the fuck it is! * I know, I know, it ain't fucking cool! * Yeah, I'm an old fatass fucker with a gun! * Hey! You want me? Kill me! * Fuck all you fucking fucks! * Fuck all of you! * You're fucking dead! * FUCK YOU! * You have a fucking clue who you're fucking with?! * Come on! Come on motherfuckers! Come on! * Come on, let's do this shit! * Kill me then! * You motherfuckers! If the cops are alerted * Great... Cops... Fucking beautiful. * Shit! Cops! (if wanted) * Ah! Just the case of not having enough fun already! If threatened * What the fuck?! * What the hell?! * Jesus! * Damn! * Chill the fuck out! * Motherfucker! If assaulted * Hey! Show me some respect! After bumping into someone on foot * Excuse me! * Hey, sorry! * Look out! * Forgive me! * Oh, sorry about that! After running over an NPC in a vehicle * Sorry! Not really! (if wanted) * I'm sorry about that. * Oh shit, sorry! * Get out of the fucking way! * Sorry about that. While having sex with a prostitute * Remember, I really love you! * By the way, you look beautiful! * I love you! * Oh, daddy likes this one! * (various moaning sounds) While riding on a rollercoaster * Shit! * Get me off! Get me off now! This is not fun! * Whoa oh oh! * Come on, let's go! I love rollercoasters! * Oh man! Stop! Stop! While flirting with a private dancer * Mmm! Peach body oil! Greatest smell in the world! * Hmm, sounds interesting! * Sounds like a plan! * You seem like a nice girl! * You could make an old man very happy! * Well, aren't you a nice girl? * Well that's an interesting way of saying things! While at the strip club during hangouts * I don't ever need mollis in this place! When starting playing darts * So you wanna play a little darts? * Quick game of darts? * About some arrows? While drunk * I'm clearly not thinking straight! * You are making a big mistake! * Oh my God! * Come on, occifer! * Hey there! While he's falling off from high places or if he catches fire * (various screaming sounds) While he's electrocuted or he's hit by a stun gun * (various sputtering sounds) When he's about to drown * (various drowning sounds) When he's gasping for air * (various gasping sounds) When he's around tear gas * (various coughing sounds) When he's high from drugs * (various coughing sounds) If Franklin or Trevor shoots or fire rockets at his safehouse * Stop shooting up my house! * Stop firing rockets at my house! After not being let in Lesbianco in Switch Scenes * Fuck you! I'm somebody now! * I don't know him, I WORK WITH HIM! * Like fuck you don't know who I am! * Hey, Eyefind me, asshole. I'm in the business. (angry grunt) If the player bumps into him during hangouts * You got a good reason for that! When losing while playing video games with Jimmy in Switch Scenes after Reuniting the Family * Fuck! Fuck! Ah motherfucking fuck! * Ah! Screw this shit! Ahhhh! Millenial fuckwads! * Fuck this shit! Ahhh, seriously. Getting out of bed after presumably having sex with Amanda in Switch Scenes after Reuniting the Family * Oh. (chuckles) When whistling in tune * (various whistling sounds) If Franklin follows him * Are you following me, kid? * What, is this a joke, kid? * I ain't finding this funny. * Hey. Back off, kid. * Will you fuck off? * Seriously, stop the stalking. * Hey, I'm serious. Get lost. If Trevor follows him * Listen, will you stop following me? * Could you please stop following me? * T, stop fucking following me. * T, give me a break. * Come on T, knock it off. * Alright, that's enough! Just fuck off! * Will you fuck off, T? Before knocking out the protagonist following him for a long duration * Okay, your choice, funny guy. * Alright, Alright. You win. * Alright then, come on! Holding up a 24/7, LTD or Liquor Store with another protagonist during hangouts * Whatever he said! When he gets a bullseye on darts * Oh, look at that bullseye! Miscellaneous * Thank you. Category:Dialogues